Soul Mates
by lordvoldemort666
Summary: Harry discovers he has a soul mate- but its not exactly who he wants it to be. HARRYMORT! Will have slash pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into Charms with Hermione and Ron, looking forward to an exciting class period seeing as how he had just come from Potions. Snape, being his usual self, took off 10 points from Harry's Forgetfulness Potion even though it was dead on correct. Neville lost 30 points when his potion melted his third cauldron. Hermione was trying to help Ron's be at least better than it was, and lost 10 points too, for trying to assist someone else. So all in all, it was a very bad Potions class that day. Harry was ready for the end of the day to come already, so was Ron and even Hermione agreed it was sucky that day.

Hermione grabbed a seat beside Ron who had placed himself beside Harry. They got out their wands and books, listening to the instructions for today from Flitwick.

"Now today, we will be discovering new things about ourselves we never knew about. Last period, I discovered that the reason I am this tall is because I missed my growth spurt when I was younger!" The class laughed. "Well, that's a good response. Last class missed the joke entirely. But anyway, how do I know these things. One spell that takes a minute to gather the information and then pops out a scroll full of interesting information about you. The incantation is 'Parentis' and when we all have them accomplished, we will go through it together because some of yours may be different than someone else's. Reason being is that we're all different in our own way and some of us will achieve great things and others… not so much. These scrolls will enlighten us on that fact. Now get started!"

Harry grabbed his wand, took a deep breath and said, 'Parentis'. Next to him, Ron and Hermione did the same. His came a minute later and so did theirs; before he knew it, the room was filled with the sound of scrolls appearing. When everyone had theirs, Flitwick began again.

"Excellent! Now open them, and let's go down the list together." Flitwick then pulled out his own scroll and unwound it, and cleared his voice to begin. "The first two names should be familiar to you; they are your parents, the next name; your godfather if you have one, date of birth, aunts, uncles, cousins, etc…"

"Sir? What if you have names crossed out on yours under your aunts or uncles?" said Ron from beside him. Flitwick looked up from the scroll at him.

"Well then Mr. Weasley, it means that someone was shunned from your family tree. It happens when someone is normally kicked out of the family." Ron nodded his head seriously. (siriusly J)

"After them, is your likes, dislikes, pet peeves, friends, and if you're lucky, your soul mate. Most people don't meet their soul mate so it's never put on their scroll. The people who do have them are very rare." Ron turned to Hermione.

"Do you have that on yours too, Hermione." She nodded weakly. "Wow, so we're supposed to be soul mates. Weird." Harry wasn't paying attention to them though. He was looking at his own paper, right where the soul mate name was, beneath the names of his true friends (Ron and Hermione). Did the paper say what he thought it said? Because if it's right, then his soul mate… was _Tom Riddle!_ Harry stared at the name for at least 5 minutes before he shook the shock away from him. Harry looked up at Flitwick and raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Harry motioned for him to come here. The tiny professor jumped off his stack of books from behind his podium and walked over to Harry. Harry handed him the letter and pointed to the bottom as the professor's mouth dropped open. Apparently he recognized the name.

"May I go to the headmaster's office to speak with him about what to do about that?" Flitwick stared up at him. He quickly shook his head and regained his composure.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, you may go at once. But take your bag with you; class will be over soon." Harry stood up with his bag on his shoulder and walked out the room, feeling the stares of his classmates on his back. He walked down the corridor, thanking Merlin that Dumbledore's office was on the same floor as Flitwick's classroom. He went up to the gargoyle but remembered he didn't have the password. _Great_ , Harry thought. _Now I'm going to be here rattling off sweets till it opens. Like I have enough to do._

"Um… Lemon Drops?" The gargoyle remained still. "Let's see, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Wizbees, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans…wait he doesn't like those… Blood Lollipops, Skiving Snackboxes… wait that's one of Fred and George's products…" but Harry was silenced when the gargoyle stepped aside to let him through. _I will have to tell Fred and George next time I see them that Dumbledore's using their products as passwords!_ Harry thought in passing as he entered Dumbledore's office. The man in question was behind his desk and his eyes twinkled as he looked up and saw Harry.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore put his pen down and motioned for Harry to sit across from him. Harry obliged and pulled out the scroll out and began telling the old man everything from Flitwick's classroom. When he came to the part of what the scroll said he handed it to him and watched as Dumbledore read what it said. When he was finished, he sat in silence waiting for what Dumbledore had to say. The headmaster didn't answer immediately but when he did, it was to bad news.

"I'm afraid my boy, there's nothing we can do. You and him are apparently destined to be soul mates."

Harry sputtered. "What?! Professor, you have to do something! I can't be soul mates with… _him._ That is completely wrong to even think about!"

"There is nothing else we can do about it, my dear boy. I would suggest owling Tom and explaining what has happened. Perhaps he will have an idea on what to do…"

Harry sighed. "Alright, Professor. I'll do that," before turning out the door, muttering "doesn't mean I will like it…"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the letter he was supposed to be writing. How in Merlin's soggy pants was he supposed to write to his arch nemesis about this?

'Hey Voldy,

just wanted to let you know: we are soul mates and now that we know, we can't ignore it.

Harry.'

No, that wouldn't work at all. Harry shook his head in exasperation. This was going to be harder than it looked. Harry looked back down at the blank page. He sighed loudly before grabbing his quill and beginning to write.

Voldemort,

I know you must be really confused to get a letter from me. The Boy Who Lived To Write Letters To His Enemy. But I have recently come across a piece of information that could change the outcome of the war and it is something that we definitely need to talk about.

In Charms, we learned the Parentis Charm. However, when I cast mine, it came back detailing that we are destined to be soul mates. I talked to Dumbledore about it and this isn't something we can just ignore.

Let me know what you want to do from here.

Harry

Harry got his response that night at dinner. There was no signature but Harry didn't need one to know who it was from.

Potter,

Yes, it would seem you are correct in your statement. There is not much we can do of this fact.

Meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 4pm. Dumbledore knows of the meeting.

Bring the Mudblood and the Weasel if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry paced in his room, nervous about his upcoming visit with the Dark Lord that afternoon. Harry had shown the letter to Ron and Hermione and explained to them what was occurring. They were scared, of course, of meeting Voldemort, but both knew they weren't going to let Harry go alone.

Harry wasn't even sure what would happen during this meeting or how it was going to go. Harry just hoped they would make it out in one piece. Harry sighed and shook himself.

'Get it together, Harry,' he told himself. 'You've faced Voldemort plenty of times; how is this any different?'

'But it is different,' a voice replied back, sounding eerily like Hermione. 'It's completely different. You won't be attacking him. You will be talking to him peacefully about a subject that no one wants to discuss. You have reason to be nervous and scared.'

Harry sighed again. 'Well, that didn't help me at all,' as he walked out of the dormitory.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way through Hogsmeade that afternoon, passing their fellow year mates. They entered the Three Broomsticks and headed for Madame Rosemerta. Harry spoke up.

"Hello, Madame. We have a private room waiting for us, I believe…"

"Ah yes, the young gentleman said Harry Potter would be joining him and possibly bring guests. Right up those stairs, and it's the first room on the left…"

Harry and co. climbed the stairs and found the room, but before grabbing the handle, Harry paused. His nerves were sky high at the moment and he wasn't sure he could handle this. Hermione somehow sensed his fears, putting her hand on his shoulders.

"You can do this, Harry. We are in this together."

" 'Course, mate," Ron spoke up. "We can handle Snakeface together."

Harry smiled at his friends before knocking on the door. After a moment of silence, Harry opened the door.

Inside the room was a long conference-type table. And at the head was HIM. Yet it wasn't the Voldemort they thought. Sitting at the table was Tom Riddle.

"I see you did come. And you brought your friends. I should have known."

Harry glared at him. "You did say they could come."

Voldemort sighed. "So I did."

Harry looked him up and down. "What happened to the snake face?"

Voldemort looked at Harry, before replying, "This is how I was originally supposed to return as. However, Wormtail, as inept as usual, blotched the potion to restore me, which left me in the snake state that I was. It took Severus numerous potions to return my youth."

"But enough of my looks. You stated that the charm you used, Parentis, stated that we are soul mates, and Dumbledore and Flitwick reviewed the results."

Harry swallowed. "Yes, both looked the sheet over before coming to a conclusion. They also stated that we wouldn't be able to ignore this."

"That is how those types of charms work, yes," Voldemort replied, looking down at his hands. "However, after several hours of thinking upon this, I have an idea on how to go about this. I believe that we should create a contract or a treaty. I will disband the Death Eaters and take a more political route to ensure my plans and ideas…" Voldemort looked up at Harry for this next bit. "If I have your hand in marriage."


End file.
